Mohai (Sacrifice)
by Topazicatzbeth
Summary: There is a serial killer on the island and the team have to work hard to find them before he claims his next victim.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Phew finally got this one finished. Hope you all enjoy it. A big thanks to wenwalke for her help and having to put up with my bad punctuation and change all my English terms so you know what the hell I'm talking about. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50 or make any money from this. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Chapter One**

Danny woke to the sound of his phone ringing and glanced at the bedside clock. "4.36 am, this better be good." He picked up his phone and saw the picture of his goofy partner smiling back at him.

"This better be good Steven. Just because you like to rise at dawn doesn't mean the rest of us do."

"We got another one, Danny."

"Shit!" Danny exclaimed while throwing back the bed covers and rising from his bed. "Text me the address and I'll meet you there."

Danny quickly jumped in the shower then dressed. Grabbing his phone he saw that Steve had done as asked, and sent him the address. Thirty minutes later he was pulling up alongside Steve's truck. He could see HPD, and the CSU team, off in the distance, so carefully started to walk towards them.

"Another damn pineapple field." He muttered to himself.

Seeing his partner, he headed straight for him. Steve stood next to a mound covered by a white sheet.

"Is it the same MO?"

"Yeah." Steve replied. "A couple of teenagers found her, they were out here drinking late last night."

"Her?" Danny asked surprised. "The last two victims were male, are we sure it's the same person responsible for this?"

"Without a doubt, Detective," Max came over to join them. He bent down and pulled back the sheet revealing the body of a young Chinese woman. She was dressed only in her underwear, her body covered in stab wounds. Her torso told the story of a severe beating by an object that had sliced through her skin. Her abdomen, like the others, had been sliced open and disembowelled.

"I'm sure you will recognise the familiar wounds from the last two bodies. Unfortunately, I have yet to identify the type of weapon they were inflicted by. There is also bruising to suggest she was restrained for some time by the wrists, ankles, and upper arms. The cause of death is her throat was slit. Just like the two previous victims and I believe the disembowelling took place post-mortem. There appears to be some bowel missing, as with the other two victims."

"How long do you think she was restrained for?" Danny asked.

"Some of the bruising is older than 48 hours. Once I get her back to the lab I will be able to better determine a time."

"We need an I.D. Max. That will help us narrow down a time frame." Steve ordered.

"I'll do my best Commander, but I think it would be fair to say that she was most likely held for around three days, as were the previous two victims."

"Three bodies, in three months, you know what that means don't you?" Danny turned to Steve.

"That we have a serial killer on our hands. The Governor is going to flip." Steve sighed.

"We don't just have a serial killer, Steve. We have a devolving serial killer. It was two months between the first two bodies. It's only been a month since the last one. His time between kills is decreasing. He's getting a real taste for it."

"He also doesn't care about the sex of his victims. Max is there any sign of sexual assault." Steve asked concerned.

"Not that I can see from my initial assessment." Max answered replacing the sheet.

"He also doesn't care about the race. The first guy was Caucasian, the second African, now a Chinese woman. What draws him to these victims? Is it just opportunity?" Danny wondered.

"It could be, we know the first victim was taken from a bar parking lot, the second while walking his dog late at night. Both were isolated and easy targets."

"We need to find out more about our latest victim, maybe we can piece it together, see if we can get any evidence to lead us to this guy. And why the hell is he dumping the bodies in damn pineapple fields?" Danny vented.

"Come on, let's head back to the office and call the others in." Steve couldn't help but give a little smile.

"Oh so it was only me that you dragged out of bed, and down here?"

"I thought you'd appreciate the scenery." Steve laughed as he headed back to his truck.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Danny was busy briefing Chin, Kono and Lou, while Steve was on the phone to the Governor in his office.

"Whoever's doing this is sick. He takes three days to torture and beat his victims before slitting their throats and dumping them like garbage. And what is the post disembowelling all about?" Kono spat out while looking at the photos of their latest victim on the big screen.

"He's very careful to leave no evidence behind." Chin added. "We have nothing to go on, even after three murders."

Steve finally emerged from his office looking none too pleased.

"How did the Governor take it? Danny asked seeing his partner looking unsettled.

"Not good, he's given us 'till the end of the day to find a good lead, or he's calling the FBI for help." Steve explained.

"What? He doesn't trust us to take care of this?" Danny asked angrily.

"He does, but he is panicking. He's worried this will affect his chances in the election. He wants the public to see he is acting on it."

"Great so we have to deal with the FBI because of his political dramas." Lou sighed.

"Well not if we get a lead by tonight." Steve stated. "Kono, get Max on the screen for me."

Kono immediately hit the smart table and soon Max appeared on the screen.

"Good morning team, I was just about to call you with the results of my autopsy."

"That's what we were hoping for Max. Please tell me you have something." Steve begged.

"Well today is your lucky day, Commander. I do, in fact, have something, although I am not sure of its relevance." Max filled them in.

"Anything is better than what we have so far." Steve placed his hands on his hips.

"Indeed. Well during my examination of the many stab wounds I found a shard of something left behind. Mostly likely from the weapon used to inflict the wounds. Now I sent this over to the crime lab straight away, and they have identified it as part of a Marlin bill."

"Marlin bill?" Kono questioned. "They were stabbed with a fish?"

"The bill from the fish, yes," Max confirmed.

"Perhaps we're looking for a fisherman, or a dock worker." Chin suggested.

"Like the other victims wounds, none of these were lethal. They were positioned very carefully to incapacitate, but not kill. The wounds and bruising to the torso also match that of the other victims, the wounds have the same jagged appearance to them."

Steve noticed Danny's brow furrow, and it was obvious he was thinking hard. He knew Danny's thinking face, and that it was best to give his partner time to work though his thoughts. So he continued to question Max to gain as much information as possible.

"Did you find any drugs in her system?"

"Yes. There were traces of sedatives in her system, and I found a puncture mark on her back."

"Just like the two men." Kono thought aloud.

"Danny." Steve called out, snapping his partner from his thoughts.

"Mmm, yeah?"

"What are you thinking? I can see the cogs turning from here."

"Err… Ok, this might be a stupid question but Max, those wounds to the torso. Could they have been caused by teeth?" Danny asked much to the confusion of the others.

"These wounds don't match any bite marks that I know of, the wounds are long." Max replied also confused as to where the Detective's train of thought was going.

"Not a bite mark, Max, but teeth in a row. Shark's teeth, to be exact."

"You think they were attacked by a Marlin, and then a shark joined the party? I know you're not a fan of the sea, brah, but the creatures of the deep aren't out to get us." Chin joked.

"Funny." Danny replied, then leaned forward and started to access the team's data base. After watching Danny struggle with the files, Kono stepped in.

"What do you need Danny?"

Danny looked at her with relief.

"I swear this thing hates me. Can you bring up the files for the Brandon Koruba murder we worked a few years ago?" With a few taps Kono had the files on display. "Can you bring up the murder weapon?"

"Sure." Kono swiped the picture of a paddle surrounded by shark teeth, so it appeared on the big screen, along side Max.

"Now I see it brah, a Leiomano." Chin nodded and Steve patted Danny on the back.

"Sending the image to Max, now." Kono confirmed and they all watched as Max leaned in to examine the e-mail attachment he had just received.

"Well done, Detective Williams. I believe you just identified one of our torture weapons. Something like this could very well inflict the blunt force trauma, and the teeth cause the wounds."

"That doesn't explain the Marlin though." Lou pointed out.

"Maybe it does." Danny wondered. "These paddles are just one type of the old Hawaiian weapons. They also used to have knuckle dusters which had Marlin bill spears attached."

"Well aren't you the fountain of knowledge on Hawaiian weaponry." Steve stated, shocked at his best friend, who was well known for his dislike of most things Hawaiian.

"You're forgetting I used to date the curator of the Bishop Museum. I may have spent a few nights helping Gabby sort out these things. I think they have some pictures on their website. They had this one piece that was made from Koa wood, and I'm pretty sure that had a Marlin bill spear. Personally, I prefer a gun, but I could appreciate the craftsmanship that went into making it."

"Something like this, Danny?" Kono brought up the picture of the old Hawaiian artefact.

"Yeah. That's the piece I was thinking of."

Kono immediately sent this picture to Max, who once again agreed that something like that could have inflicted the stab wounds.

"Well I guess we finally have a lead." Steve smiled. "Good work Danny."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thanks for the reviews and follows. Glad you like the start of this one.**

**Chapter Two**

The team worked hard throughout the day. Just after lunch they were able to identify their latest victim. Ling Chow had moved to Hawaii only the month before her death, and hadn't made many friends. She had transferred to the island for work at an architect firm, but was scheduled to be working from home this week, so no one had realised she was missing. Unfortunately, because of that fact they had no idea how or where she had been abducted.

Chin and Kono spent the afternoon trying to find a link between the three victims but had come up empty.

Danny, Steve, and Lou had been busy tracking down suppliers and collectors of Hawaiian artefacts. Steve tried to track down Mamo for his help, as he was big in the scene of Hawaiian re-enactments, but was disappointed to find he was off the island.

By late evening they were no closer to getting a lead, and when the Governor, followed by two of his protection detail, entered the bullpen, they all knew what they were going to hear.

"What have you got for me, Steve?" He demanded.

"We've identified the latest victim Sir, and Danny identified the torture weapons. We've been chasing down leads all day." Steve explained.

"And are you any closer to catching this person?"

Steve sighed. "Not really Sir. There is no DNA evidence left at the scene, and we can't find a link between the victims."

"I gave you until the end of the day, Commander. But so far you don't have anything to go on. I'm calling the FBI in to help."

"Sir, we just need more time, we'll get this guy."

"I have no doubt that you will, Commander. I have every faith in your team, please don't think that me calling the FBI is any reflection on your abilities. I am not planning on asking the FBI to take over, merely provide you with more support. The FBI has a team called the BAU. They profile the Unsub, as they call them. I'm going to arrange a video conference with the unit. Detective Williams, I'd like you to take care of that, given your history of working homicide in New Jersey. And the fact that you look the most...professional." The Governor carefully chose his words while looking at Chin's black and blue Hawaiian shirt, and Lou's bright red one. Steve of course was wearing his usual cargo pants, t-shirt and shirt.

"I'd like you to fill them in on the case and get the profile from them. I'm going to schedule a press conference for tomorrow morning. I want to get the profile out to the public in the hope it will bring you new leads."

"A press conference? Sir, do you really think that is for the best? The public will panic." Steve questioned.

"They're already panicked, Steve. The media have run the stories of each death. They already know there is a serial killer on the island." Danny explained.

"Exactly. I've had all the major papers on the phone to my office asking for statements. I want to work with the press to find this killer, otherwise they are going to report what they want and scare the public even more."

"Fair enough," Steve conceded. "I'm sure Danny would love to liaise with the FBI."

"Oh yeah, sure," Danny rolled his eyes, knowing he was in for a late night going over everything from the case.

"Thank you, Detective Williams. I will have my staff inform you of the details of the press conference. Time to crack out the ties again."

"I have to give the press conference?" Danny frowned, he hated that side of the job and yet he always seemed to get landed with that role.

"Yes Detective. I'll see you all tomorrow." The Governor confirmed. Then nodding to the rest of the team he turned and left.

"Great." Danny sighed once the Governor was out of ear shot.

"That's the price you pay for being so professional, brah." Kono teased.

"Come on Danny." Chin patted the blonde detective on the arm. "I'll get you all set up ready for the video conference."

"Guys, I don't think we can do much more tonight. Why don't you all head home. Once the press conference goes out we're gonna be kept busy." Steve grabbed his truck keys.

"Whoa, you're all cutting out on me?" Danny was ready to go into a full on rant.

"Not everyone. I thought I'd go grab us both a pizza. If we're gonna be here late no reason for us to go hungry." Steve replied.

"Oh, ok that sounds like a good plan. No pineapple on mine." Danny headed into his office, his rant immediately deflated.

"You sure you don't want us to stay?" Lou asked.

"Nah, you guys head off. I'll keep Mr. Grumpy, company. I've got some paperwork that needs signing to keep me busy. But first I have to feed the beast." Steve said causing Lou and Kono to chuckle.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

The next morning Danny stood nervously straightening his tie, getting ready for the conference to start.

"Will you relax, Danny, you're great at this." Kono tried to calm her friend.

"Thanks, babe, but I still hate these things." Danny pulled his notes out of his pocket, and read over them, doing his best to remember everything that the FBI profiler had told him during their three hour conversation. It had been late when they finished up, but he had filled Steve in over a beer, before they'd both headed home. Danny looked up and saw the Governor's aid signalling him over.

"Time to get the show on the road."

"Break a leg." Kono called after him causing Danny to shake his head.

Ten minutes later the team were all stood on the platform, while Danny took centre stage and thanked the press for coming.

"Five-0 is working extremely hard to catch the person responsible for these deaths, and as such we have liaised with the Behavioural Unit of the FBI to profile this person. With their help we now know that we are looking for a male, aged between 30 and 50. We believe that he is a native Hawaiian that is big on Hawaiian history and culture. This person does not like newcomers to the island. His victims are all none natives of different sex and race. The attacks are none sexual and we believe this man is opportunistic in his choice of victim. Once he has them we believe he takes his time to torture them, this would require somewhere private so they couldn't be heard. We would like to ask the public to be extra vigilant. If you know someone that fits the profile, we ask you to contact us, but do not challenge them. Thank you." Danny nodded to the Governor's aid to signal he was done, and then returning to the team.

"So how many crank calls do you think we are gonna have to deal with today then?" Lou asked.

"Too many, but we have to try right?" Danny sighed and started to pull off his tie.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

"Argh..." Lou screamed slamming down the phone. "I can't take any more crank calls. That last one was convinced that King Kamehameha had come back to life, and was responsible for the killings."

The rest of the team laughed, but they'd also had their fair share of wasted calls. They'd only had one good lead all day, and when Chin and Kono went to check it out, they found their suspect was off the island, so could not be responsible for the last murder.

"Let's call it a night everyone." Steve shut his computer down. "As much as I hate to say it, we don't have much, and until this guy strikes again we probably won't."

The team didn't need telling twice, especially Danny since he had finished late the night before, but they were all unhappy that what Steve had said was most likely true.

"Anyone fancy a beer?" Lou asked.

"Sure." Chin and Kono chorused together.

"Guys?" Lou turned to Danny and Steve.

"I'm gonna pass, I'm beat guys. I'm just gonna grab some take out on the way home and head to bed." Danny yawned.

"Same here," Steve opened the door so the others could leave. "See you all in the morning."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Danny got back into his car and placed his take out bag on the passenger seat. He was relieved that Steve had called it a night, as he was exhausted from the early morning start the day before, followed by a late night and busy day. The smell of the chow mien at his side made his stomach rumble. If Danny hadn't been so tired he would have noticed the truck following him from the Palace to the take out, or it leave the parking lot seconds after him.

A minute into the drive home, Danny felt the car start to pull slightly to the left and groaned to himself as he pulled over.

"Great, just what I needed a flat." He said to himself getting out and examining the offending tire. As he did so a truck pulled in behind him and the driver got out.

"Howz'it, everything ok?" The driver asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks, just a flat."

"You need some help?"

"I'm good thanks."

"That's lolo bruddah, be faster with the two of us. You got a jack?"

"Thanks man. It's been a really long day. I appreciate the help." Danny went to the trunk of the car and leaned in to retrieve the jack and spare tire. Focused on his task he didn't see the man come up behind him, he only felt the sharp stabbing pain in his back, before everything suddenly started to spin, and Danny's legs turned to jelly. Dropping the jack he attempted to reach for his gun, but he didn't get a chance before falling to the ground unconscious.

**TBC**

**Oh dear. Poor Danny is in trouble again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: thanks for all the reviews. Makes writing worth it. **

**Yes the last chapter was influenced by criminal minds but they won't be making an appearence.**

**Chapter Three**

Danny first became aware that he felt cold. He attempted to move his hand to grab the bedclothes and pull them back over his body, but his attempt to move his arms was halted by the ropes holding them in place. Confused as to his situation, he finally peeled his eyes open and sluggishly lifted his head. Realising he was in a dark, wooden shed, with a tin roof, he racked his brain trying to think how he got there. His brain was still fighting the powerful drugs he'd been injected with but a thought suddenly crossed his mind. If he just woke up, why was he stood upright, and why the hell couldn't he move? Looking to his left, and then his right, his adrenalin surged, forcing the last of the drugs into submission. Danny realised he was tied to a cross, his wrists were tightly bound to the wooden plank, the ropes winding their way tightly around his arm and under his armpits to support his weight.

He looked down and realised he'd been stripped to his underwear, no wonder he was cold. His ankles were also tightly bound. Danny had to force himself to control his breathing when he recognised the familiar position of the rope burns from the three previous victims in their case. Some how he had fallen prey to their killer?

He tested his bindings and found they were tied tight, and his wriggling only caused them to bite painfully into his skin. Accepting he was going nowhere at the present, he tried to calm himself with the knowledge that this killer liked to hold his victims for three days, before killing them, which would at least give the team time to realise he was missing and hopefully track him down. However there was the fact that this guy hadn't just kept his victims for three days, he had tortured them during that time too, but Danny tried to forget that fact for now.

The blonde Detective attempted to look around the room for clues as to where he might be. As he'd thought before, he was in a wooden building, most likely an outhouse of some sort. Looking to his left there was a display case, full of Hawaiian artefacts, helmets and spears. Then Danny's heart skipped a beat when he saw the knuckleduster with the Marlin bill spear. It was still smeared in dried blood.

Straining to look behind him, he saw a small window, high up. Through it he could see the sun beginning to rise, meaning he had already been there all night. Whatever he had been injected with had been strong stuff. Damn it, that meant he had already been missing for most likely eight hours, although it did mean that the team would hopefully realise he was missing soon. When he didn't turn up to work Steve would start searching for him.

There was only one door to the shed he was in, and the room had a foul lingering odour of old blood that made his stomach turn. Taking a few breaths he was successful in fighting off the need to gag. Once again attempting to free himself he growled in frustration as he saw blood drip from his right wrist. Finally accepting that there was no way he was going to be successful at freeing himself he sighed, and dropped his head back down, resigned to the fact that he was going to have to wait until his captor decided to make an appearance.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve stuffed his phone back into his pocket after his third attempt to contact Danny was unsuccessful. It was almost ten in the morning and Danny had yet to arrive for work.

"Chin." Steve called out as he entered the main office. "Can you trace the GPS in the Camaro? Danny should be here by now and he's not answering his phone."

"Maybe he got held up with Grace" Kono suggested.

"No. Grace is with Rachel this week, and even if he was, he would have called. Something's wrong I can feel it."

"I've got a location on the Camaro." Chin brought up a map with a blinking red dot.

"Lou, let's go check it out." Steve grabbed his truck keys. "Chin, keep looking into people linked to those artefacts. Kono see if we got anything else from the press conference."

Steve and Lou left the office to find the Camaro, and hopefully Danny.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

"There you go. You can stop worrying now, looks like he just got a flat, and is out of cell reception." Lou said from the passenger seat of Steve's truck once he saw the Camaro with the trunk open, and the jack on the ground.

Steve just frowned and jumped out of the truck as soon as he pulled it to a halt. "Danny." he called out as he circled the car. "He's not here." He announced to Lou who was still stood by the truck.

"Maybe he went for help." Lou suggested.

Steve peered into the car. "That wouldn't take all night." He said looking worried.

"What?" Lou asked concerned that Steve suddenly seemed on edge.

"The car is facing towards Danny's house, and there is takeout on the passenger seat. Danny was going to get take out and go to bed. He never made it home last night, Lou."

Lou started to walk over to Steve when something caught his eye at the rear of the car. He diverted towards it and bent down. Pulling a glove from his pocket, he used it to pick up a syringe and showed it to Steve.

"I'll call CSU in to process the scene. Call Chin and Kono, get them to put out a BOLO for Danny."

Both men immediately pulled out phones to make their calls, and soon the scene was swarming with HPD and CSU.

"Steve, I know neither of us want to voice this, but I'm sure we are both thinking the same thing. This can't be a coincidence. We're working a case where our killer sedates his victims, he attacks none natives, and now Danny has been drugged and abducted." Lou said.

"I know." Steve ran a hand through his hair, clearly worried sick about his partner. "Maybe the killer saw the press conference and decided Danny would be his next victim to prove a point to us?"

"That means we have to move quickly if we're gonna find Danny in time." Lou chose his words carefully, what he really meant was if they were going to find him alive.

"We'll find him. We have to Lou. I'm not telling Gracie that we let her Danno down."

"Then we need to find him fast, because if we're right and our killer does have Danny, he's gonna be in a world of pain." Lou said as Chin and Kono pulled up at the scene.

Seeing the team regroup Charlie Fong made his way over to join them.

"Charlie do you have anything?" Kono was desperate for a lead.

"Hey guys. We're still processing the scene, but I've already sent the syringe to the lab to get its contents analysed. We've pulled a few sets of prints, but I expect to find they belong to Danny and yourself Steve. There was a smaller set which I presume are Grace's. So far the only interesting thing we have found is the flat tire."

"What's interesting about it?" Chin asked intrigued.

"It wasn't punctured. It looks like someone tampered with the valve. The air was gradually released, that's why it went flat."

"How long would it take to go flat?" Steve questioned.

"It probably took a few minutes." Charlie answered.

"Isn't the take out Danny got his food from about five minutes away from here?" Lou wondered.

"Yeah it is." Steve answered. "Chin, Kono, head to the take out. See if they have CCTV. Whoever took Danny must have tampered with the tire there."

"On it, Steve," Chin and Kono chorused and jumped back in their car.

"Good work. Thanks Charlie." Steve patted the forensic scientist on the back. "Come on Lou, we can't do anything here, let's head back to the office. I want to go back over everything we have. This guy has to have slipped up somehow."

"He already did. He left the syringe behind this time. Maybe we'll get a print."

"Let's hope so Lou, because we don't have much to go on right now." Steve made his way back to his truck.

**TBC**

**At least now the team know Danny's in trouble and I haven't whumped him too much...yet. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Here comes the whump. **

**Chapter Four**

Danny's head shot up from where it had been resting on his chest, at the sound of a bolt being slid back on the door. He steeled himself, but felt extremely vulnerable dressed only in his underwear, and unable to move. He waited for the door to open.

Sunlight flooded the room as the door opened, and the Hawaiian man that had stopped at the road side to offer him help, entered. "Good to see you awake, Haole." The man sneered.

"I think you and I have two very different definitions of help." Danny growled looking the man straight in the eye, not wanting to show any weakness.

"Oh I'm going to help you Haole. I'm going to show you that you don't belong here. This is my ancestor's island and you have no right to come here and throw your weight around. You mainlanders think you can come here and take over. Well you offend me, you offend my gods, and we are going to make it right. You must be sacrificed to appease the gods."

"Yeah that's not going to work for me. I already have plans, so if you could just untie me I'll be on my way." Danny immediately regretted his comment as he saw anger flash across the man's face, and he stalked across the room and over to the cabinet where his weapons were stored._ Good one Danny, you've already pissed him off. At this rate you won't last the day, let alone three._

The man picked up the knuckleduster and walked back towards Danny, examining the Marlin spear as he did so. "I'm afraid your plans are cancelled. At midnight in two days time I am going to sacrifice you to my God, Lono."

"Lono," Danny repeated, racking his brain to try and remember back to when he helped Grace with her Hawaiian history homework, but he couldn't remember what Lono symbolised.

"Yes Haole, Lono. With your sacrifice he will make sure I have work all year round. He will bless the crops. My ancestors used to sacrifice visitors to our island to appease Lono, and he would reward them with bountiful crops."

"The God of Agriculture," The man's words reminding him of what he had learnt while helping his daughter. "Are you shitting me? All this is so you can grow more damn pineapples?" He was shocked at the reason behind the deaths.

The native Hawaiian flashed with anger again and didn't give Danny a chance to speak further. Before he knew what was happening the man stepped forward and plunged the spear into Danny's abdomen, low on the right side. Just above the scar he had from being impaled by a piece of rebar, when he and Steve were trapped under a building after a bomb exploded.

"Do not disrespect my ancestors, Haole." He growled while slowly pulling the spear out. He had made sure to keep the wound away from all major organs.

The man obviously had knowledge of human anatomy, he wanted to inflict pain and make his victims suffer, but not kill them until it was time for the sacrifice.

Danny fought to control his breathing. While the wound wasn't immediately life threatening, it hurt like a bitch, and he could feel his warm blood trickling down his skin. Regaining his composure he looked the Hawaiian in the eye.

"How exactly did I offend you and your god?"

"I saw you on TV." The man traced the spear down Danny's chest. "You think you have me all figured out, don't you?" Reaching the right side of Danny's abdomen the Hawaiian forced the spear deep into Danny's body, causing the blonde detective to bite back a groan.

"Standing up there on your podium and telling everyone to look out for me. You were right. I don't like anyone who isn't native Hawaiian. You all come here, take over my island. Take the jobs of my kaikunane and kaikaina. And you, you stand there in judgement of me." He yelled and plunged the spear in to Danny's right thigh, and twisted it. Danny couldn't help but scream out this time in pain.

"A stupid Haole, judging me? I decided Lono would appreciate you as the next sacrifice." He continued as he plunged the spear in to Danny's left shoulder. The man smiled, taking great pleasure in Danny's pain.

"You were right about the fact that I like to torture my sacrifices, but most of it is part of the ritual." He moved over to the cabinet and replaced the spear, his hand hovered over the shark toothed paddle.

"You'll find out the next stage this evening, Detective. Let's see how you fair compared to my other sacrifices. You know the last one cried for her mommy? The one before that called me names. None of it made any difference. They all died in the end. Lono has rewarded us with great crops this year."

Danny just shook his head. This guy was a true psychopath. A complete nut job, he had killed these people as part of some ancient Hawaiian ritual. He had joked that the gods of Hawaii were trying to kill him many times before, but now it was actually true. Well it was some odd ball using the gods, but given his situation he was gonna let the technicalities slide.

Patting the paddle the Hawaiian smiled then walked towards the door, "I have to go reap the reward Lono has sent me for my offerings, but I'll be back later Haole."

Danny listened to the bolts being slid back into place and let his head drop back down to his chest. Blood ran down both sides of his abdomen, and his right thigh, but there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. His shoulder throbbed unmercifully as the weight of his body pulled down, causing the wound to bleed heavily.

The adrenaline from the encounter now leaving his system left Danny feeling tired. _I could really do with a save right now, SuperSEAL. _The team had to know he was missing by now, but they probably had little to go on. Would they even know that his disappearance was linked to their latest case? _If they think I am doing another press conference after this, they are wrong. The tie is officially in retirement._

Looking down at his wounds again he was relieved to see the bleeding had started to slow. The man had certainly been careful with the placement. Danny wasn't worried about bleeding to death just yet, but he was worried about infection. He was still hoping for an opportunity to escape, but if infection took hold he would be weakened, and his chances of escape limited.

The heat in the room was now beginning to build, and where Danny had been cold when he first awoke, now he was hot and sweaty. The air was stifling. Perhaps being in only his underwear wasn't such a bad thing after all. Suddenly feeling dizzy from the blood loss and heat, Danny fought to keep his eyes open. He tired to calm his breathing by taking a deep breath in through his nose, but the foul odour of dried blood and stale urine caused him to gag as it assaulted his senses. Unable to fight the black dots encroaching on his vision, Danny had no choice but to give in to the darkness.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews, glad you enjoyed the whump. Am I finished yet? Of course not but let's give him a break for now and see what the team is doing to find Danny. **

**Chapter Five**

Steve and Lou were fruitlessly going over the evidence when Chin and Kono arrived back with the CCTV footage. "Any luck?" Lou asked upon seeing them.

"The owner of the take out gave us the disc with the footage from last night. They have a camera on the parking lot, so hopefully we should see something. Mr. Woo remembered Danny coming in around 9.30pm." Chin loaded the disc into the smart table and started bringing up the image.

"Did you guys find anything?" Kono asked hopefully.

"Not really." Steve sighed. "I left a message for Mamo to get in touch with me as soon as he gets back. His family said he should be back tomorrow."

"Here." Chin said identifying the right section of recording. "That's Danny's car pulling into the parking lot."

The team all watched Danny leave the car then head into the take out. Seconds later a dark coloured truck pulled into the parking lot. The team could see the occupant exit the vehicle then had straight for Danny's car. He bent down by the tire for some time then returned to his truck. Soon Danny returned to the Camaro and pulled out of the view of the camera, the truck following after.

"Do we have another angle?" Steve asked, "We can't see a licence plate from this one."

"This is the only view they had. The other is from inside the take out. We were lucky to get this, the owner's son works for a company that installs cameras, so he fitted some for his father." Chin explained.

"Damn." Steve was frustrated. "We need to add the truck details to the BOLO, and a basic description of this guy."

"On it," Kono headed straight to her office.

"Guys, I think this man followed Danny to the take out. He was waiting for an opportunity to capture him. This was a some what planned attack, not just opportunity." Lou said.

"You're right. I think he decided to target Danny. He must have followed him to the take out." Steve mused. "Chin, can you bring up the security footage from our parking lot then look at traffic cams from here to the take out. Let's see if we can catch this truck on any of the other cameras."

"Sure." Chin tapped on the smart table. "Steve you're sure whoever took Danny is our serial killer? Shouldn't we be keeping our options open?"

"I know we don't have much to go on, Chin but I just feel it in my gut. Danny doing the press conference unexpectedly put him in danger." Steve pulled out his cell phone as it started to ring.

"It's the Governor." He explained before heading to his office.

While Steve was busy on the phone Chin brought up footage from the parking lot. At the far edge of the cameras view, a navy blue truck could be seen, but again the plate was out of view. Kono returned from her office and helped Chin with the traffic cam footage. Finally they had a clear image of the truck following not far behind Danny's car, but they all growled in frustration as the licence plate was covered in mud, making it unreadable.

"Still no plate?" Steve rejoined them.

"It's unreadable." Lou sighed. "What did the Governor say?"

"He was upset to hear about Danny. He's sending over two HPD officers to go over the calls from the press conference, and said we can have as many officers as we need to start a search. He is also going to make sure Danny's abduction stays out of the press. We don't want to risk Grace finding out, even if she is off the island at the moment."

"Should we call Rachel and let her know?" Kono asked.

"Not yet." Steve replied, "I want Danny back safe before we have to make that call."

All team members fell silent at the thought of Grace. Each of them looked upon the young girl like a niece. Danny was her world, and there was no way they weren't going to bring Danny back to her.

The silence was broken by a video call coming through, as a picture of Max popped up on the screen.

"What do you have, Max?" Steve ignored the pleasantries of any greeting.

The M.E was unperturbed and got straight to business.

"I have the results of the contents of the syringe. It contained a strong sedative, the same sedative used in all of the three previous victims of our serial killer."

"Ok that just supports our theory that he intends Danny to be his fourth victim." Lou sighed. "Was there any prints?"

"I'm afraid it does, and unfortunately there were no prints. But I do have something that may, or may not, help with the case." Max explained.

"We'll take anything right now Max." Steve said hopefully.

"Well, I found soil under the last victims toe nails."

"That's not really surprising, is it Max, given that she was found in a pineapple field?" Kono wondered.

"You would think not, but I had the soil analysed. You probably do not know that there has been extensive research done on the soil types in Hawaii. The study is rather interesting and you wouldn't believe the different ty..."

"Max, is there a point to this?" Steve asked frustrated.

"Indeed there is, Commander." Max continued. "The soil where are victim was found is known as Inceptisol, acidic crops such as pineapples grow well in it, and it is found mainly to the west of Wahiawa. The soil we found under Miss Chows nails is of the Mollisols type, which is mainly found up on North Shore. I went back over my notes from the previous two victims. They also had Mollisols soil on their bodies."

"Max, that's great work. That means our victims are most likely being held somewhere up on North Shore. That really limits our search down." Steve was relieved that they finally had something positive.

"Glad to be of some help. I want Detective Williams home safely also."

"We'll keep you updated, Maholo Max." Chin ended the video chat.

"At least we have something now." Lou tried to rouse everyone's spirits.

"Yeah," Steve agreed. "Chin, can you contact Duke? Get him to send as many officers as he can spare to North Shore. I want them to start searching up there, any old barns, or abandoned properties. We know this guy needs somewhere quiet to hold his victims, where he won't be disturbed. I want them to tear the island apart."

Chin nodded and pulled out his phone immediately making the call that would help them bring Danny home.

**TBC**

**Who knew there was so many different types of soil. I found a research article listing them all and a map of each island showing their distribution. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Apologies from not having time to reply to reviews but please know I really do appreciate them. **

**Who's ready for some more whump?**

**Chapter Six**

Danny shifted his weight awkwardly trying to relieve the numbness that had settled across his back from the tight ropes holding his arms spread out to each side, and take the weight off his painful right leg. Thankfully the bleeding from all his wounds had stopped, the dried blood pulling painfully on his body hair. The sun was setting now, and Danny had been left alone for the whole day. He figured his captor had most likely been at work all day, collecting his believed reward for his terrible actions.

With the setting sun, the heat in the shed has now thankfully dropping. Danny knew he was dehydrated. It had been well over 24 hrs now since his last drink. Part of him was actually relieved about that as it meant he wouldn't have to go through the embarrassment he had gone through that afternoon when he couldn't fight his body's urge any longer and his bladder had involuntary relieved itself. At least now it wouldn't get a chance to refill.

He had spent the day going over the evidence in his head, hoping he could think of something they had missed that the team might find to lead them to him. But he couldn't think of anything. As much as he had faith in his team, and knew they would be doing everything they could to find him, he was starting to think they wouldn't find him in time. Grace was going to lose her Danno. His eyes filled with tears at the thought of his daughter. She was old enough now to understand the dangers of his job, but he hoped the team would shield her from the details of his death.

He was pulled from the thoughts of his daughter by the sound of the bolts being slid back on the door. His Hawaiian captor entered the room carrying two bottles of water, and a bowl of food, with him. He set the bowl and one bottle of water down on the bench to the side, removed the lid of the other bottle and offered it to Danny. "Drink haole, can't have you dying of dehydration before its time to make my sacrifice."

Danny eagerly drank the water, so much for his bladder not refilling. But after he had managed only half, the small bottle was taken away, leaving him longing for more. The Hawaiian made a show of sniffing the air, "had a little accident, did we? Not so mighty now." He smirked then poured the rest of the water over Danny. After that he moved over and grabbed the bowl of food and took a mouthful, chewing he wafted it under Danny's nose. "Want some, it's really good."

Danny didn't think it smelt good. In fact it made his stomach roll. "No thanks, I'll pass." He croaked his throat dry from dehydration and lack of use.

"Your loss, she tastes much better than the men you know, a little sweeter perhaps."

"What?" Danny was shocked. Did he really just say she?

"What did you think I did with the missing bowl, Detective?" The Hawaiian smiled. "My ancestors would make a sacrifice to Lono then feast on the sacrifice's bowels. I added a little flavouring, sure you don't want some?"

Danny's response was to gag. This man was not only killing people, he was eating them too.

"You really are sick in the head." He said once he had control of his stomach. It was the wrong thing to say and the Hawaiian flew in to a rage. His meal discarded he skipped straight to the main event he'd planned for the evening. He grabbed the paddle and landed a hard blow to Danny's abdomen. Danny coughed, the air forced out of his lungs. A second and third blow followed, but Danny was ready for them this time and did his best to prepare for the pain of the shark teeth dragging across his skin.

"Just tenderising the meat, Haole." The man laughed. Then he continued to land blow after blow, not only to Danny's torso but to his arms and legs. A particularly hard blow to Danny's left shoulder caused him to lose the composure he was trying hard to maintain, and he screamed out in pain as the teeth on the paddle bit painfully into his skin. The attack kept coming, and as hard as Danny tried to stay conscious, the pain finally took him under.

Finally the Hawaiian stopped his rampage and stood heaving in huge breaths, his body shaking from the adrenalin rush.

"Not bad Haole, you're strong. Lono will be very please with your offering." Dropping the blood stained paddle to the floor he picked up his bowl of intestines and left the unconscious man alone for the night.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Danny slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head to look around the room. The reality of his situation hit him as memories of his vicious beating came back. His whole body hurt. He was covered in wounds from the paddle and he was pretty sure he had some broken ribs if the pain and grating feeling in his chest, every time he breathed, was anything to go by.

The room was dark now. Only a slither of light came through the window, cast by the moon, signalling that he had been unconscious for a few hours. His time was running out. He stood himself up straighter, relieving the weight from his shoulders. The pain in his left shoulder was excruciating. Peering through the dark he saw the bloody mess that the toothed paddle had left. His heart skipped a beat when he thought he saw bone sticking out from his skin. Then he let out a sigh of relief that pulled at his ribs, when he realised it wasn't his bone but a shark tooth left behind from the weapon.

Straining his neck, he attempted to pull the tooth from the wound with his mouth. He could just about reach it using his tongue to angle the tooth better. Teeth clamped either side he pulled the tooth out doing his best not to scream out. He was about to spit it out when a thought came to him. The shark tooth was razor sharp. He might be able to use it to saw through the rope binding him to the wooden cross.

Slowly Danny managed to start rubbing the tooth against the rope to his right, fraying a few of the strands. It would take some doing, but there was a slim possibility that it might work. He would have to go careful. If he dropped it, his chances of escape were over. Danny continued to carefully saw through the rope, expecting it to take most of the night.

**TBC**

**i based this on an actual Hawaiian sacrifice ritual. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: apologies if the last chapter put you off yr dinners. I like to be as accurate as possible with my stories and that's how the sacrifice used to work. Yuck!**

**Time for the team to find Danny.**

**Chapter Seven**

Steve stalked back to his truck, aggressively flung the door open, and sat down heavily in the driver's seat. He and the team had driven to North Shore to help with the search, but it had been slow going with properties spread out, and the dark making it harder to clear the area. They had just finished clearing another barn. Beyond frustrated, and desperate to find his partner, his best friend, Steve fisted the steering wheel, causing the horn to sound and alerting his distress to the rest of the team.

"Steve, maybe you should take a break. We've been at this all night. Why don't you go try and get a few hours sleep." Chin suggested.

"I'm fine. I'll sleep once we have Danny back."

"You're not fine, Steve." Kono looked at him, worry written all over her face.

"You're right, I'm not fine. Danny has been missing for over 36 hrs, going through God knows what. That's presuming our killer sticks to his usual MO and hasn't already killed him. We don't have anything to go on other than some damn soil samples." Steve replied angrily.

"It's light now, we can clear properties faster. We will find him, Steve. You've got to get your head back in the game man. When Ian Wright took Samantha I lost it, but Danny talked me down. Do you know what he said to me?" Lou said.

Steve looked up at Lou and shook his head. Danny was good at talking people down. Words were his thing. Where Steve was all action, Danny looked at the bigger picture.

"He told me about when Grace was taken, and how he had a choice. He could shut down and start mourning, or he could do anything, and everything, it took to get her back. He told me to put my feelings about Samantha on hold and focus on getting the son of a bitch, and he was right. Danny is strong, Steve. He can take whatever this sicko throws at him. So we need to stop worrying about what he is going through right now, and just focus on finding him."

Steve gave a small chuckle and ran his hand through his hair.

"Thanks, Lou, I needed that. Danny's right, nobody tell him I said that." Steve

added looking his team in the eye. "I need to focus. What's the next property on the list?"

Kono was about to respond when Steve's phone started to ring.

"It's Mamo." He informed them then hit the speaker so they all could hear what the man had to say.

"Mamo, thanks for getting back to me. I need your help man."

"No problem Steve, I just got back to the island. I saw the newspaper article about the serial killer, that's what you need my help on right?"

"Yeah, Mamo. Please tell me you know someone who fits the profile. I'm desperate man, he has Danny and we're running out of time to find him."

"My god Steve, I'm sorry. I don't know if I can be much help. A lot of the guys fit the description."

"This guy has his own Leiomano, a genuine one. That has to narrow the suspects down? Most of yours are replicas, right? He has a knuckleduster too with a Marlin bill. We also think he drives a dark blue truck."

"That sounds like it could be Lokepa Kahale. He has a genuine Leiomano. It has been passed down through his family for years. He brings it to our special meetings. He drives a blue truck. He's very big on Hawaiian history. He gets very angry when things aren't authentic."

"He sounds worth checking out." Steve replied. "Mamo, do you know where this guy lives?"

"He has a small standing at North Shore. Just south of Kahuka Point. He used to own land near Waialee but he was forced to sell it to some development company. Stark Holdings I believe."

"Our first victim worked for Stark Holdings." Kono gasped.

"That can't be a coincidence." Chin replied.

"Mamo, what do you mean he was forced to sell?" Steve probed.

"It was a court order. He was forced to sell his land even though he tried to fight it. The legal fees cost him most of what he got from selling the land. Now he's working on the pineapple plantations, when he can get work that is." Mamo explained.

"Victim two was a clerk for the courthouse." Kono stated. Suddenly everything was clicking into place. "And Ling Chow worked for an architect company, who wants to bet they are working on the development project?"

"His being forced to sell the family land was the trigger." Chin summarised. "He went after people who worked for the companies that ruined him. They weren't random attacks after all."

"This has to be our guy. Mamo, we've got to go. Mahalo, man, I owe you big time." Steve thanked his friend.

"Anytime, Steve, I hope you get Danny back unharmed. Aloha."

Steve hung up the phone and looked to his team.

"Kono get me an exact address for this guy. Let's get moving. We aren't too far from Kahuka Point."

With that all team members ran to their vehicles and sped away towards their new destination.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Danny was beyond exhausted. He had spent the whole night sawing at his bindings, and now his neck was so sore from the backward, forward motion. Several times he had come close to dropping the tooth, and once he had slice painfully into his tongue. Despite all the hard work he still hadn't managed to make it all the way through the rope. The sun was now up and the heat was quickly building again in the room. At least Danny thought it was it could also have been the fact that he was running a fever. The deep wounds that were inflicted the previous morning were red and angry looking.

Deciding his neck needed a break he attempted to strain against the rope, doing his best to ignore the pain in his ribs and shoulder. A few more strands snapped and Danny thought with a bit more force it would finally give way. Unfortunately he wasn't able to test that theory as he heard the bolt begin to slide back. Not wanting to lose his precious tool he made the split second decision to force the tooth back into his shoulder wound, gritting his teeth against the pain.

The Hawaiian flew into the room in a rage. He went straight to Danny and punched him in the face, splitting his lip wide open. Then he went to the table and picked up the Marlin bill knuckleduster.

"Morning to you too." Danny croaked then spat out the blood from his mouth.

"I've just been told there is no work for me today. You have angered the gods and they are punishing me. Lono wants his sacrifice sooner, so tonight you will die. At least having no work means I get to play before I start the ritual." The Hawaiian smiled and moved closer to Danny, who did his best to move away, feeling a few more strands of rope give way.

"Probably for the best anyway, you're not looking so hot Haole. That looks painful." He said trailing the spear over the shoulder wound.

"What this? I've had worse shaving." Danny replied stubbornly.

The Hawaiian got up in Danny's face, so close that Danny could smell his putrid breath. Then he forced the spear into the wound and through Danny's shoulder.

Danny sucked in a breath as he fought through the pain. He was too stubborn to give the man the satisfaction of seeing him break. This angered his captor further, and Danny didn't even see the next punch coming, but he did see the man ready the spear to use it again. Danny braced himself for the impact, but his eyes widened as the doors to the room slammed open, and to his relief his friends entered, guns drawn.

His captor recovered quickly from his initial shock and ducked below Danny's tethered arm. He brought the spear up against Danny's neck, using his would be sacrifice as a human shield. "Lono wants his sacrifice. You can't mess with the gods. I will kill him." He screamed to the new arrivals.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Let's get Danny out of there shall we?**

**Chapter Eight**

Kono had worked quickly to secure the exact address, and the team had made good time getting there. They stopped at the outskirts of the property and silently moved towards the house. Parked near by was the blue truck, Chin and Kono moved over to get a better look. Steve saw Chin reach into the bed of the truck and hold up a shoe, Danny's shoe.

Knowing they were in the right place, Steve gave the silent order to move forward. The house was old, and there was a ratty looking outhouse near by. The door to this was partly open, and the team strained as they heard voices from inside. They moved quickly and took position either side of the door in teams of two.

Lou and Kono took hold off a door each. On Steve's signal they pulled open the door and Steve and Chin took point into the room.

Each member of the team was relieved to find Danny still alive, but was horrified to see the terrible condition he was in. Dried and fresh blood covered his body, along with plenty of dirt. His skin was covered in bruising and jagged cuts. Before they could do anything more than shout Five-0, Kahale positioned Danny between them and himself, and Steve wanted to beat the man senseless when he brought the spear up to Danny's throat.

"Lono wants his sacrifice. You can't mess with the gods. I will kill him." Kahale screamed to the new arrivals while hovering by Danny's right arm.

"Kahale, you have to stop this. Put the weapon down now." Chin ordered.

Danny knew that this guy wasn't going to do as he was asked. He was convinced he was doing this to please the gods, and would die trying to do it. He needed this to end now. Glancing to his right he saw the tattered rope then looked straight at Steve, locking eyes with his best friend.

Even through Danny's glassy eyes Steve knew his partner had a plan. Giving a subtle nod that he was ready he gripped his gun harder. Danny nodded back then suddenly pulled his right arm up sharply, snapping the rope and allowing his elbow to make contact with his torturers nose, despite the wrist still being tethered in place.

Kahale rocked back, the spear coming dangerously close to Danny's jugular. Steve saw his opening and the few inches of distance from his partner was all he needed to send a bullet from the barrel of his gun into the Hawaiians forehead. Steve was on the move to his best friend's side before Kahale's body hit the ground.

"Nice shot." Danny croaked his voice weak.

Steve pulled out his knife and started cutting through the rope that held Danny's left wrist, noting that Lou was busy doing the same with his right, and Chin had dropped to free Danny's feet.

"Kono get medics here now, go to my truck there is a blanket in the back."

"On it boss." Kono called out already on the move.

Ropes cut, Danny suddenly fell forward. "Easy Danno, we got ya." Steve said taking his friend's weight. Between the three men they carefully managed to guide Danny out of the outhouse.

Kono ran to join them as they eased Danny down to the ground. "Medics are five minutes out, HPD are on the way to take care of the scene." She filled them in while covering Danny's battered body with the blanket.

Danny's eyes were closed and they weren't even sure if he was conscious anymore. "He's a mess, Steve. He's taken one hell of a beating. He's burning up too." Chin looked to Steve to take the lead with his medical training.

"Danno, you with me?" Steve asked before examining his best friend.

"Mmm. Tired. Hurts all over." Danny replied.

"Ok bud. Medics are on the way, but I'm just gonna give you the once over ok?"

Danny gave a brief nod, so Steve pulled back the blanket. His partners left shoulder was a mess. Kono had the forsight to bring the first aid kit from the truck, and passed Steve some gauze. Steve attempted to cover the wound when he noticed the shark tooth. Carefully he pulled it out, causing Danny to groan then open his eyes. "Don't lose that, I plan on keeping it as a memento."

"Seriously?" Lou was unsure why Danny would want anything to remind him of the hell he went through.

"Yeah, it saved my life." Danny yelped as Steve pressed against his ribs.

"Sorry, bud. A few broken ribs there I think." Steve apologised then took more gauze from Kono and covered the two stab wounds to Danny's abdomen, before replacing the blanket.

"You're pretty cut up, but it's the stab wounds that worry me. I don't think they hit anything major but they look infected."

Again Danny gave a brief nod. It was obvious to the others that he was slipping into shock by the rapid breathing and trembling that was taking hold of his body. Suddenly Danny scared them all by arching his back, his eyes had popped wide open, and he screamed out in pain.

"Danny, what is it? What hurts?" Steve asked, immediately on alert.

"Cramp, shoulders," Danny managed to pant, and Steve immediately realised what was going on. Dehydration and a change in position had just plunged his partner into a world of pain as his muscles seized. He signalled to the others to help him ease Danny up, and slipped in behind his best friend, lowering him back down so his head was in his lap. Then he plunged his thumbs into Danny's back and began massaging at the knots as the muscles spasmed.

"Steve, is he ok?" Kono asked concerned.

"He's really dehydrated. He needs fluids." Steve replied. "How long until the medics get here?"

"I'll check." Kono moved away slightly to use her phone.

Steve worked on a particularly large knot on Danny's right shoulder and the blonde groaned with relief.

"Oh, boy, and they wonder why people think they're married." Lou said causing himself and Chin to snigger a little, but they stopped immediately when they realised Danny was scowling at them, and so was Steve.

"Did...he really...,just go...there?" Danny stammered.

"Yeah, he did. Don't, worry. We'll make him pay once you feel better." Steve replied.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the situation." Lou smiled innocently.

Danny groaned again and closed his eyes. The trembling had turned into full blown shivering now. Chin leaned forward and pulled the blanket further up to cover the whole of Danny's chest.

"Medics are turning off the main road now." Kono returned to her injured friend's side. The sound of sirens filled the air as finally the medics pulled alongside them, followed by HPD who quickly sealed off the outhouse.

Chin, Kono and Lou stood back allowing the EMTs room to tend to their injured friend. Steve refused to leave Danny's side. Before they knew it Danny had been started on oxygen. An IV providing him with painkillers and vital fluids, and he was connected to monitors. Danny seemed to be totally oblivious to the flurry of activity around him. As Chin pulled Kono closer they realised Danny had lost consciousness at some point.

The medics and Steve carefully moved Danny onto a gurney. Then they loaded him into the ambulance. Steve glanced over to the rest of his team before climbing into the ambulance and taking the seat by his partner's head. As they set off, Danny's lax hand slipped and Steve caught hold of it. Steve frowned at the red and bleeding wrist. The medic saw the anger in the Commander's eyes, and quickly wrapped a bandage around the bloodied flesh.

Steve nodded his thanks then turned his attention back to his friend. They had found Danny just in time, but Steve had a feeling his friend wasn't out of danger yet.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: thanks for all the continued reviews. **

**Chapter Nine**

The team all sat in silence, waiting for news on Danny. After being examined in the ER he'd been whisked to surgery so they could clean and suture his many wounds. Steve had made the call to the Governor to inform him that they'd caught the killer, and rescued Danny. When the team arrived, he had filled them in on Danny's condition. They'd then made their way to the surgical waiting room. None of them spoke, each lost in the memories of seeing Danny so weak and vulnerable.

"He'll be ok, won't he?" Kono finally broke the silence.

"Course he will, Danny's tough." Steve replied.

"I know." Kono had tears in her eyes. "Just...seeing him, tied up like that...the horrible smell in that room...he'd been forced to urinate on himself, hadn't he?"

"Yeah," Steve simply replied, knowing how humiliated his friend must have felt.

"What was that nonsense Kahale was spouting about some god?" Lou asked.

"Lono is the God of Agriculture. Centuries ago sacrifices would be made to the gods, they would beat the sacrifice and then feast on their intestine." Chin explained.

"Oh, god," Lou immediately felt sick. "You think this nut job was eating them?"

"They were missing intestines." Kono replied swallowing back her own nausea.

"The FBI didn't see that one coming did they?" Lou shook his head.

The team fell back into silence, grateful that they had spared Danny from being slaughtered and eaten. Finally, after a total of six hours in surgery, their good friend Dr. Pearce arrived.

"Hi, guys." She took a seat next to them. Normally she was upbeat, but today she just looked sad, which caused Steve's pulse to quicken. Had something happened during the surgery?

"Doc, is he ok?"

"He's stable." She sighed. "He just went through hell though, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Chin agreed and the team realised that she was horrified at the state of her friend's injuries.

"Ok, down to business." She let out a deep breath. "Three of his ribs are broken, and most of his others are bruised. His abdomen has some deep bruising also, but thankfully there was no internal bleeding. We have cleaned and stitched the lacerations that covered his body. It took hundreds of stitches which is why the surgery took so long."

The team all nodded, they had seen the wounds covering their friend's body and knew he would be left with scars.

"The four stab wounds he received were all cleverly placed. We have cleaned and stitched them, but I'm concerned about infection. He's already running a fairly high fever, and sepsis is a concern, given how weak he is from the dehydration. I have him on antibiotics and we are giving him fluids. His shoulder was the most serious of the injuries. His clavicle has a hairline fracture, and there was some muscle damage. We have repaired this, and his arm is strapped to immobilise it. He is exhausted and in pain, so I have given him strong pain killers."

"He's going to be ok though?" Kono asked.

"His wounds should all heal given time. He's going to be extremely sore for a while though. The infection is my main concern, as long as we can beat that, physically he will be fine. Mentally, after that amount of torture, who knows? Once he is feeling better, I can have a psychologist see him if we think it's appropriate."

"Can we see him?" Steve was desperate to be reunited with his friend,

"Of course, I've already informed the nursing staff, and you'll all have unlimited access to him." Dr. Pearce smiled.

The team all thanked Dr. Pearce before following her to the ICU, and Danny's room.

The hospital staff had taken the time to clean up the detective, fresh white bandages encased his wrists to protect the chaffed skin. A harsh reality check to how hard Danny had tried to escape. His left arm was strapped tightly to his chest. Two IVs trailed their way from his right arm, and a blood pressure cuff wrapped around his bicep. Steve couldn't help but think his partner must feel tied up again.

Steve took the seat by Danny's head and noticed the sheen of sweat on his forehead. He placed his callused hand on Danny's forearm, one of the few places that weren't injured. "He's burning up."

"These should help." Dawn, Danny's nurse, said entering the room her arms full of ice packs. She skilfully placed the ice packs behind Danny's neck, and at his groin. The shock roused Danny from his slumber, causing him to gasp and roll his head. Not quite awake, Danny appeared scared and confused.

Steve sprang to his feet and placed his other hand on Danny's forehead, "Danno it's ok, you're safe, just rest." Danny calmed straight away, and Dawn smiled as his vitals stabilised. Steve reluctantly sat back down, and the others followed, realising their friend still had a fight ahead of him.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

24 hours later and Danny wasn't doing any better, if anything he was worse. Gripped by fever, Danny had spent many hours rambling. Steve wished there was more he could do for his best friend, other than shush him, and reassure him that he was safe. Danny was obviously running all the bad things that had happened to him through his mind. Names like Matt, and Billy were frequently mumbled, and several times Danny had woken in a fevered haze, screaming Grace's name. Steve was sure that Danny had relived the attack several times as he flinched away from the imaginary paddle.

The medical team had continued to pump Danny full of antibiotics and fluids, and were keeping a close eye of his blood results, and urine output. Dr. Pearce was happy with Danny's healing wounds, and reassured everyone that his fever should break soon. Steve hadn't left his side, settling in for the long haul in the recliner chair beside Danny's bed. He'd refused to leave while the nurses changed his friend's dressings. Instead he had held Danny's hand and talked soothingly until the pain relief kicked in and he settled. Seeing his friend's body covered in bruises and stitches, Steve's anger had seethed, and he found himself wishing he could bring Kahale back to life just so he could kill him again.

Steve dropped his head into his hands.

"Come on Danno, enough sleeping now, time to open those baby blues." Steve spoke out loud hoping to get through to his partner. "Gracie needs you, buddy. I had to tell her you were hurt. She called me worried sick because she couldn't get in touch with you. I didn't tell her what happened, but I had to tell Rachel. She sends her best by the way. I guess you two are on better terms at the moment. She said she would bring Grace over once you are up to it. Grace of course wanted to come straight over, she is growing up way too fast man. You'd know that best though, she is nearly as tall as you."

"Hey...low blow." A sleepy voice croaked from beside him causing Steve to snap his head to the side and smile with relief as he saw his partner looking at him. Although obviously tired, Danny's eyes appeared clear for the first time since they had found him. His fever had finally broken.

"Hey buddy, good to have you back with us, how long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to hear you pick on my height," Danny replied feigning hurt.

"Hey, if I'd have known that would wake your lazy ass up, I'd have started with the short jokes yesterday." Steve smiled. "Joking aside, how you feeling?"

"Erm... Fuzzy, they have me on the good stuff?"

"Oh, yeah, plenty of it. Are you in pain?"

Danny seemed to think it over for a second then replied, "no. I'm good."

"Good." Steve laughed. "Danno you are far from good. You've had us worried sick."

"Sorry." Danny said while shifting in bed. "Thanks for the save, babe."

"You're welcome Danno, but from where I was standing you kind of saved yourself. When did you become the Incredible Hulk so you could snap the rope?"

Danny laughed then regretted it as it jarred his shoulder. "Owe," he said with a giggle. "The rope only snapped because I spent all night sawing through the damn thing with a shark tooth."

"Ah, that explains your fondness for this." Steve pulled out a sample jar with the sharks tooth inside and handing it to Danny. "Does this mean you now have a new appreciation for sharks?"

"Are you kidding? If one ever comes near me, I'm still punching it in the nose."

Steve laughed then leaned over and hit the nurse call button.

"They'll want to know you're awake, get ready to be poked and prodded."

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: A big thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review this story and to wenwalke for all her help.**

**Time to bring this one to a close. **

**Chapter Ten**

Steve had been right. Dr. Pearce arrived and poked and prodded Danny as expected. She examined all his wounds and drew blood to check his infection levels. Finally she declared Danny to be over the worst of it, and had him moved from the ICU to a standard room.

Danny was exhausted by the time he was settled into his new room. He had fresh bedding, and was helped into some scrubs, instead of the horrible hospital gown. He needed another dose of pain relief, and then promptly fell fast asleep.

Steve took the opportunity, while his friend was peacefully sleeping, to call the rest of the team and fill them in on Danny's improvements. Then he made the best call of all, to Grace and Rachel.

An hour later Steve was flipping through the newspaper he'd bought along with a coffee from the cafeteria. Danny was sleeping peacefully, when he returned, so he took the seat at the side of the bed and began to read. Their case was splashed all over the headlines, but the Governor had done a good job keeping Danny's name out of the press.

Steve looked up as Chin, Kono and Lou entered the room. Keeping their voices low they greeted Steve and smiled, seeing Danny looking much better. Most of the monitoring equipment was now gone, and despite the bruised, purple jaw, and swollen lip, Danny's colour now looked much better.

"We finished closing the case." Chin informed Steve. "CSU found evidence linking Kahale to each of the victims."

"You should have seen the refrigerator. We were right about the cannibalising." Lou said screwing up his face.

"Jesus." Steve sighed and wondered if Danny knew about that bit.

"Did you speak with Grace?" Kono tried to brighten the conversation.

"Yeah, she and Rachel are booked on a flight back to the island the day after tomorrow. Grace wanted to come back sooner, but I told Rachel to give Danny a bit more time."

Steve quickly jumped to his feet as Danny suddenly became restless and flailed his right arm around. He gently took hold of the arm, making sure Danny didn't dislodge his IV, still needed for vital medication.

"Is his fever up again?" Kono asked worried. "Shall I get a nurse?"

"No, he's having a nightmare." Steve replied seeing Danny's rapid eye movement. "Danny, wake up. You're safe. Come one Danny wake up."

Danny still slept on, locked in his nightmare, so Steve gently shook his good shoulder, finally jostling him awake. Danny's eyes darted around the room. Seeing his friends he realised he had been dreaming and dropped his head into the pillows. He took a deep breath, shakily blowing it out.

"Sorry.. dream," He tried to explain.

"No need to apologise." Steve reluctantly releasing his friends arm.

"I'd expect those to continue for a while after what you went through." Lou said trying to be supportive.

Danny grabbed the bed remote and sat himself up. "What this? This is nothing. I just took a bit of a beating. That's like a normal weekend to you, right?" He smiled at Steve.

"Not funny, Danny," Steve scolded. "You were kidnapped, stabbed and beaten by a serial killer."

"Don't forget almost eaten. That one has to be a first for the team." Danny added.

"And last, I hope." Chin answered.

"Yeah," Danny agreed shifting his weight and wincing.

"Are you ok, Danny?" Kono asked immediately.

"Yeah, Babe. Just pulled the stitches. I'm ok guys, really. Thanks for getting me out of there though. I just need some time to heal."

"And a few hours in mandatory psychotherapy," Steve added.

"What? No." Danny whined.

"You should be used to counselling by now, Danny. You and Steve spend enough time in marriage counselling." Chin joked.

"Another marriage joke, you think I could shoot them and get away with it as trauma induced insanity?" Danny asked Steve.

"Totally, I'd back you up." Steve agreed crossing his arms across his chest and sending the rest of his team death stares.

"Ignore them, guys. It's just good to have you back, Danny." Kono said. "But you went through a lot. You should talk to somebody."

"I'll consider it if the dreams continue." Danny agreed which seemed to appease his friends. They all knew that Danny would speak to Steve about what he had been through, and if Steve felt Danny needed further help he would make him see a councillor.

"So how did you find me?" Danny wondered.

"Mamo came through. He identified Lokepa Kahale from the profile, and the info about him having an original Leiomano." Steve explained.

"If you hadn't identified the weapons we may never have found you." Kono said as she cautiously sat on the end of Danny's bed.

"He was a real nut job, huh?" Danny replied sadly.

"Oh yeah, but he was out for revenge too." Lou explained.

"Never a good combination," Chin shook his head.

"Revenge?" Danny questioned.

"We found the link between the other victims. Kahale had been forced to sell his land to a development company. They were all linked to the sale in someway." Kono filled him in.

"Oh, ok." Danny fell silent again while absorbing the information he'd just been told.

"So," Lou said breaking the silence, "how long before we can spring you from here?"

"Err." Danny tried to think if Dr. Pearce had said anything about him being released. He'd been so tired by the end of her examination he may have missed that bit entirely.

"A few more days yet," Steve answered for him. "He still needs the antibiotics, and he needs to build some strength. You're gonna be sore for a while buddy, and the stitches will need to come out in a weeks time."

"That sounds like a fun and long job." Danny sighed, unconsciously rubbing his good hand across his stomach and the others smiled sympathetically.

They continued their conversation for another hour before Danny's eyes started to slip closed again. Dr. Pearce had warned Steve that Danny would most likely sleep a lot. He was still anaemic from the blood he had lost, and weak from the infection. Steve had already made up his mind that Danny was coming to stay with him, no arguments, once he was released.

As Danny let out a gentle snore, the team all smiled at each other. Steve took hold of the bed control and lowered Danny into a better sleeping position. Each of them was so relieved to have Danny back safe. Reassured that he was healing physically, they were still worried about how he would recover mentally from the ordeal. But knowing Danny, and his stubborn loudmouthed New Jersey self, he would bounce back with the love and support of his Ohana.

**The End**


End file.
